Merangkai cinta yang tak pasti
by exoyeah
Summary: Biarlah rasa sakit ini kubawa sendiri, Mungkinkah dengan ini kalian bahagia? aku rela! kuarungi kejamnya hidup seorang diri, Bagai sampah duniawi, Ratapan belas kasih dari diri ini! Namun tak ada dari kalian perduli Hingga tiba saatnya aku pergi tangis pilu hanya kepuasan dari hati Biarlah kurela tinggalkan dunia ini EXO Fiction Taoris/KrisBaek


Merangkai cinta yang tak pasti

Author : errikaaw

Cast :

1. Huang Zi Tao

2. Wu Yi Fan

Genre : I dunno!

Disclaimer : GOD

Length : Oneshoot

.

.

HAI READERS^^

Saya newbie disini saya bawa FF TaoRis gagal nih-_- maaf kalo jelek, semoga suka ya

Jangan lupa RnR eaps

Kaga RnR eeq melayang-_-

DON'T BE COPAS!

Udeh ye bacotnya-_-

Check this out!

.

.

.

.

.

.

ALL TAO POV

Terbuang, terlantar, dan tercampakan. Itulah diriku, seorang yeoja bak sampah masyarakat yang tak ada satu orang pun menaruh secuil rasa kasih sayang untukku!

.

Mereka semua, keluargaku, meninggalkanku dengan keji tanpa menyisahkan setitikpun rasa iba.

Malang bukan?

Tawa, canda, bahagia, aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Maniskah ?, pahitkah ?, asam/asinkah? Entahla!

"my life is alone "

.

.

Malam bertambah larut dan semilir angin dingin terus membelai lembut kedua pipiku, membuat rambut panjangku menari perlahan.

Ya, hanya malamlah yang menjadi saksi bisu "kaleidoskop," kehidupanku selama 18 tahun ini.

Hinaan, cacian, umpatan, hingga bentakkan telah menjadi makananku setiap harinya. Bahkan dia saja tega meninggalkanku saat aku berdiri sendiri tanpa sandaran. Dia mencampakkanku dengan menggoreskan beribu luka yang mendalam. Dia yang kuanggap malaikatku, dia yang sangat aku cintai, dia Kris !.

"Saranghae, tak peduli apa kata orang tentang dirimu, aku tetap milikmu bahkan sampai nadiku berhenti berdenyut," ia mengatakan kata-kata yang kuanggap sangat indah itu. Tepatnya 3 tahun lalu, sebelum ia pergi mencampakkanku.

"kau berjanji akan kembali?," tanyaku penuh harapan yang nyatanya hanyalah harapan tabu nan abstrak.

"Yaksog, aku akan kembali untuk menemui bintangku, menemuimu, hanya untukmu ," jawabnya tampak pasti, padahal hanya angin lalu.

Bodohnya aku, aku hanya diam mempercayai kata-katanya yang semu itu. Ia menyibak poniku, mengecup sejenak keningku, tak sampai 1 menit lalu meninggalkanku sendiri di kehidupanku yang kelam ini.  
.

.

.

7 years later  
.

.

.  
Kini dia telah kembali ke negaranya, menjumpaiku yang telah lama merindukan kepulangannya dari Negara yang terkenal dengan bunga sakura-nya indah itu, Jepang.

Saat itu aku sangat senang, bahkan kurasa itu adalah rasa bahagiaku yang pertama. Rasa yang sangat indah.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena pada kenyataannya ia kembali meninggalkanku. Dia menikah dengan yeoja lain, dan parahnya lagi, yeoja itu adalah kakak kandungku sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Ani, kini menjadi Baekhyu Wu

Sakit menghujam tubuhku, terutama di dada ini, saat kusaksikan secara langsung, mereka mengucap janji suci itu dihadapanku. Tega-teganya mereka tersenyum lepas, tertawa bahagia dihadapanku tanpa sedikit pun peduli bagaimana terlukanya aku saat itu.

Mereka benar-benar biadab !

Mereka kejam !

"Tao, maafkan aku," masih kuingat jelas kata-kata penyesalannya pagi tadi . "maaf untuk apa?, bukankah kau telah bahagia hidup bersama EONNI KU?," tanyaku dengan sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata eonniku.  
"kuyakin kau akan hidup lebih baik tanpaku disisimu lagi ! ,"  
"ya, kau benar!, aku akan hidup lebih baik tanpamu, bahkan setelah aku takkan lagi dapat menyentuh wajah tampanmu itu! ,"  
"apa maksudmu?,"  
"kau akan segera mengatahuinya!"  
Mungkin itu terakhir kalinya aku bertatap muka dengannya, atau mungkin dia sedang mengawasiku saat ini? , entahlah!.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 KST, waktunya kujalankan misiku yang terkesan bodoh dimata orang lain . Masa bodoh! ,toh tak ada yang peduli denganku!  
Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kearah kamar mandi yang terletak disudut kanan kamarku.  
Kuputar keran air yang mengalir untuk mengisi bathub kamar mandiku, sengaja kualirkan air dingin melalui keran ini. Mungkin saja dengan air ini, hatiku yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian akan menjadi dingin, atau bahkan aku mati?! .  
Setelah bathub ini penuh, kuambil sebuah benda yang berkilau jika terkena cahaya lampu dari kotak sabunku.  
Kutenggelamkan diriku perlahan kedalam bathub ini, setelah tubuhku benar-benar terendam hingga hanya kepalaku yang muncul di permukaan, kuangkat kedua tanganku lalu kugoreskan benda tadi pada pergelangan tangan kiriku. Seketika rasa perih menyeruak diiringi tetes demi tetes cairan merah kental yang keluar dari luka tersebut, nikmat! .  
Aku memang sampah , dan sampah tidak lagi berguna , jadi lebih baik kuakhiri hidup ini supaya tak lebih lama sakit ini kuraskan .

.

Pandanganku semakin memburam, namun masih dapat kulihat jelas air didalam bathub ini memerah .  
"Tao!, Tao!," samar-samar kudengar seseorang memanggilku, mungkin Kris.  
Rasa sakit ini semakin menusuk, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, luka ini pun semakin menyiksa. Aku benar-benar lemas, hingga menjaga mataku untuk tetap terbuka pun sulit.

**_B__raak!_**

Seseorang mendobrak pintu toilet yang memang kukunci ini. Namja itu tampak terkejut melihatku yang tengah sekarat.

"Taooooooo! ," ia berteriak mendekatiku yang sudah tak dapat lagi bergerak. Dia Kris! .  
Dia mendekatiku saat kurasa nyawaku telah berada di kerongkongan. Ia mengangkat tubuhku dari dalam bathube dan mendekapku sembari bersandar di dinding toilet ini , dia duduk di lantai!.  
"kenapa kau lakukan ini?!, Pabbo! kenapa kau sakiti dirimu sendiri?!," ia bia berteriak padaku , masih dapat kudengar jelas suaranya.  
"sudah kubilang aku akan bahagia tanpamu" ucapku. tidak!, lebih tepatnya lirihan!.  
"aku mencintaimu, kumohon bertahanlah! , jangan tinggalkan aku! ," ia menangis meratap.  
"terlambat" Lirihku kemudian tersenyum pahit . Beberapa saat kemudian kesadaranku benar-benar hilang seutuhnya.

Biarlah rasa sakit ini kubawa sendiri,  
Mungkinkah dengan ini kalian bahagia?  
aku rela!  
kuarungi kejamnya hidup seorang diri,  
Bagai sampah duniawi,  
Ratapan belas kasih dari diri ini!  
Namun tak ada dari kalian perduli  
Hingga tiba saatnya aku pergi  
tangis pilu hanya kepuasan dari hati  
Biarlah kurela tinggalkan dunia ini  
Merangkai cinta yang tak pasti.

.

.

.

.

-END-

Huweeee.. FF macam apa iniiiiiii T.T *elap ingus*

Jelek ya? Jelek gak? Jelek kan?

Maaf. Tapi tetep RnR eaps^^

*bow bareng EXO*


End file.
